Apocalyps
by PyriteDark
Summary: Renesmee:a 7 year-old "halfy" living with her "Vegetarian" vampire family. Twilight:a 6 1/2 year-old "halfy" whose family was killed by a mysterious force. Connected by dreams, the girls must fight to protect the ones they love, and defeat a rising force.
1. Prologue

ApocalypsePrologue

It was raining. A simple statement but true, the heavens had opened up and poured their hearts out on that day. I stood their staring at the large castle in the dark streets of Venice. A figure appeared beside me.

"We've been expecting you." the female voice said, amusement laced through her words.

_Of course I'm here, _I thought. _My family here._

My Family.

_A/N: Well that was really short. Hello, I'm back and giving you this weird prologue thing that is wrote for my Twilight fic. New to FanFic but I got the idea a while ago. So enjoy… or, run into the woods screaming, your choice. _


	2. Chapter one: Fire

AN: Hi, I know that I said that I would post chapter one of Can StarClan die first but i got writers block on that staory and was on a foll with this one on my trip to GA. Well this was edited several times but any mispellings that are in their are my fault entirly. enjoy, or don't, im flexible.

Apocalypse.

Chapter one, Fire.

"Help me," the girl whispered. She was standing just far enough away that I couldn't see her clearly. I could tell her blond hair was long and her eyes glowed with autumn colors, but her identity remained a mystery.  
"Who are you?!" I asked, yelling in the strong gust. Tears glinted off her face.

"Help me."

"NESSI! WAKE UP!" I woke with a start, the familar dream still lingering on the edge of my conscious mind. My mother poked her head in my room.  
"Get up sleepyhead, Esme made you some breakfast," she said. I tossed the covers off.  
"Thanks mom, I'll be right there." Mom left while I hurried to the dresser to get my school clothes. I grabbed my and pulled a brush through my curly, bronze hair. It used to be much longer but it got to be too much of a hassle to take care of, so I cut it for the first time in my life to chin-length. I rushed down the spiral staircase to the kitchen and greeted my assembled family. "Hi guys," I grabbed a chair and sat at the table while my grandma Eseme loaded a plate of eggs and pancakes for me. "How did you sleep last night?" my aunt Alice asked, leaning against the table.  
"Fine." I answered, tearing into my eggs. Esme gave me a glass full of a thick, liquid that I quickly drained. "You must be hungry, look at her! She had to have grown at least three inches overnight!" Esme exclamed.  
"One last growth spurt, huh?" my dad said smiling. "Tomorrow's the big day, right?" I nodded, my mouth full of pancakes.  
"So," my mom started, pulling up a chair next to me. "What are your plans today?"  
I downed another full glass quickly before answering."Well," I started. "Me and Jacob were going to a restaurant in Seattle for my birthday, in case the family wanted to do something on the actual day, and then we were going to a bookstore." I spooned another mouthfull of eggs while my mother responded.  
"That sounds like a great plan, right dear?" she looked pointedly at my father, who looked okay but wasn't as pleased as he was earlier.  
"Sure." he said monotone. "Sounds great."  
Just then-as I drained a third glass and finished my pancakes-I heard the doorbell ring. "Jacob!" I exclaimed, hopping up out of my seat. "Renesmee," my mother said.  
"Huh?" She dabed at the right side of her mouth. "Oh," I wiped my mouth with my arm and looked at the streak of blood. "Thanks, ma!" I said, wiping it on my pants.  
"Renesmee!" my mother exclaimed, but I was already at the door.  
"Jacob!" I exclaimed as I opened the door. I tackled him with a big hug before he could say anything.  
"Hey, Nessi" he said, hugging me in return. "How ya been?" "Great! Ready to go?"  
"Anytime." We walked out to his car and he held the door for me as I got in. "Where are we going first?" I asked as we drove down the long Cullen driveway.  
"I got reservations at your favrite steakhouse at one o'clock, then we can go to the bookstore."  
"Great!" I said as we got on the interstate towards Seattle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Help me." I whispered to the stranger. She was too far away for me to recognise her but her hair was the color of bronze and her eyes melded into the dark leaves blowing in the breeze.  
"Who are you!" she called out. How could I answer if I didn't know myself?  
"Help me," I called again, tears falling down my face.

"TWILIGHT! Dorm-tu?" My brother called in his heavy french accent. None of my family knew of my recurring dream of the girl, and they wern't going to find out.  
"I'm coming, Pierre!" I called out to him. I had to calm down or he'd think something was up and make me tell him.  
"You better, Petite Soir" he called again. "Your soup is getting cold." I got dressed and took a deep breath before walking downstaris to the kitchen.  
"Hello mother, father, Pierre." I sat at the table and started eating my ramen soup.  
"So Twilight," my mom said. "Do you want to do something special for your birthday?" I rolled my eyes."Mom, my birthday isn't for six months." She smiled.  
"I know, but that dosn't mean we can't start planing now." I knew where I wanted to go, but to suggest it now wouldn't be the best idea.  
"She'll probably want to go to the musee de soupe!" Pierre said . I rolled my eyes again. If that was what he thought I wanted to do then I was safe. My father put his newspaper down.  
"Really, Twilight, if you wanted to go somewhere special, then we can start to make plans," he said.  
"Yeah," Pierre said with a chuckle. "You only turn 7 once." I growled at him. He seemed to enjoy teasing me about the fact that I was only 6 1/2 years old versus his physical 19 years and actual birth in 1791, at the start of the French Revolution. My entire family was a cultural hodgepodge. My pre-Rome Grecian mother retained her olive complexion, and my father every bit English as he was the day he was born at the end of the second world war.  
"Really, I'm fine just staying home for my birthday." I said. Pierre looked at me, not quite believing me. "Seriously, just being with you guys is enough. You're the only family I've ever known." Everyone was quiet after that, before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." my mother said, striding to the door in her flowing greek robes and classic sandals. "Yes?" she said when she opened the door.

"Hello," an ancient-sounding voice said. "We're here for the Half-blood."  
At those words all of the walls suddenly burst into flames.  
"Pierre! Twilight! over here!" I heard father call to us. I stumbled over to the sound of his voice, coughing in the thick smoke. When I got there I saw through blurry eyes that neither father or Pierre were breathing.  
"Over here." Pierre said, grabbing my arm and pulling me close.  
"Where's mother?" I coughed, my lungs full of black smoke.  
"I don't know." Pierre said. He muttered an intelligible french oath as I felt father grab us both and steer us to a spot where the fire wasn't as thick.  
"Almost there kids-" he was broken off and I felt a burst of flame flare up behind us seconds before we were pushed past the perimeter of the fire.  
"FATHER!" I yelled, looking back to where we just were. Instead of the back door there was a wall of fire. I looked over at Pierre who was just staring at the fire. "Sacre blue," he breathed, his red eyes wide in shock. "Pierre," I said, my voice breaking. He snapped out of it.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here." He said, steely determnation in his eyes.  
"He's not, tell me he's not..." tears streamed down my face, mixing with the soot to make a muddy black mess. Pierre didn't answer but pulled me towards the forest near our house.  
"Well, hello there," a voice said behind us. We looked back and saw three red-cloaked figures. Two of them looked unaturally wise for their physical age but the other one looked a lot younger than the others.  
"What do you want?" Pierre snarled, putting himself between me and the strange trio. The one with long blond hair scoffed.  
"I thought it was obvious, we're here..." he motioned and several others came and positioned themselves on either side of the trio. "For the Half-blood." He motioned to one of the others and he focused on the two of us. I could feel his power in my brain, feeling, looking, neutralizing." "Pierre!" I yelled.  
"Run!" he yelled, pushing me towards the trees.  
"No!" I said, grabbing onto his arm.  
"VA! Maintenant!" He said, turning around to push me into the treeline. I saw one of the others advance.  
"Look out!" I yelled. I saw him fall to the ground under the weight of... something. I watched in shock as several pairs of glowing yellow eyes looked up at me through the foliage, from the direction of the house. One growled and I turned and ran blindly into the trees.

AN: So thats the first chapter, seconed one comeing sometime soonish hopefuly. Hopefuly you can tell what Pierre is saying near the end, my sister Jera took french in hight school so she helped me with that. If you want a translation then ill put in one either in the replies or an authers note edit. 


End file.
